In many applications, closures require a substantially fluid tight seal to prevent fluid communication between an interior area and the surrounding environment. For example, vehicle doors typically include weather strips to prevent noise, air, water and/or debris from contaminating the interior space of the vehicle. Vehicle doors also typically include door bumpers that are offset from the weather strip to prevent damage to the doors and/or vehicle body upon closing of the doors. Such bumpers further prevent vibration of the doors during operation of the vehicle. However, offsetting the bumper from the weather strip requires an excessive mounting area and often complicates the manufacture of the vehicle closure assembly.